Art class is the new Cupid!
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: High school AU. The generation of Angels are the most popular teens in school. Dean is one of the outcasts' and is proud of it. What happens when a demisexual Cas gets partnered with Dean, someone who hates him, for a project in art class. Story in response to bluetiesandflannelshirts on Tumblr. boy love X Destiel don't like don't read. Rated T just in case. Don't own Supernatural


**Dean/Castiel High School AU dedicated to bluetiesandflannelshirts on Tumblr**

**(Dean's p.o.v)**

"I love you" Cas said as he started to lean in closer to my face. I was trapped against the wall with his arms blocking an escape from each side. "I never thought of anyone be them male or female in a sexual way until you Dean" Cas said. His breath was warm against my cheek, but his eyes were burning intensely. "I thought we would become the best of friends, but these feelings came and confused me. Cas brushed away the tear I didn't know had slid down my cheek. "I like these new feelings, but I only want to share them with you" he said before he leans in and kissed me tenderly, like he was afraid I would turn away from his confession. I eagerly responded by pushing our lips firmly together. We continued to kiss until our lungs demanded oxygen. "I love you too" I whispered before reclaiming his lips.

-Scene pause-

This is how it all ended, but I can tell you're confused, Let me go back to the beginning and show you how this love story began.

-Rewind-

Truman High school is just like every school in the world. The clicks, the teachers even the lunches are typical here. But the main focuses of this story are two boys in particular. Dean Winchester, Junior, 17 years old, and part of the outcasts. The people who didn't fit in with anyone else at the school. This group consists of Jo Harvelle, Ash, Charlie Bradbury, and Sam Winchester. Now the other main character is Castiel Novak. He is a Senior that hangs out with all the star athletes this town calls "The Angel Generation." Castiel is on the swim team, but he is also the number 1 student in the school academically. The Angels are Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Anna. These two boys and their friends are completely different, but little do they know they will soon become the center of each other's world.

-Present-

Dean Winchester drove his '97 Impala through the school parking lot towards his regular parking spot. His brother Sam was in the passenger seat complaining about Dean's choice of music again.

"Dean come on we listen to the same tapes over and over again can we please listen to something else.

"Sammy house rules" Dean said without looking at his brother. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole" they both said together as Dean turns to Sam with a smile on his face. Sam tried to resist smiling back at his brother, but it was inevitable. Dean's smiles were contagious. As Dean approached his usual parking spot a light blue Nissan Qashqai cut him off and parked in his spot. Castiel, his three brothers, and Anna stepped out of the car dressed to impress. Sam whistled quietly at how put together they looked, but Dean honked and started to shout breaking the awe the surrounding kids were shrouded in.

"Hey, Feather Brains! That's my spot" he shouted out the window. At this moment Cas turned to stare at Dean. They don't understand the significance of this look, but it is the beginning of something wonderful.

Gabriel leans over to whisper in Castiel's ear and fails at holding back his laughter. Cas nods and shouts back in his normal gravelly tone "If you had a better car then you could have this spot, but you don't, so you can't." He turns and walks away ignoring the angry shouts from Dean and the not so quiet whispers from the students lingering around the front of the school.

-Later Lunch-

Dean strolled into the court yard with his lunch in hand looking for his friends. There they were on top of the grassy hill in between the Drama geeks and the Band Nerds. As Dean got closer he could see Jo with her head thrown back laughing at whatever Ash had said. He dramatically fell into Jo's lap as she was distracted and brought the entire groups attention to him.

"Jo darling; however will I gain your affections when this young handsome man has stolen your notice."

Charlie then leans in and grasps Jo's hands, "My beloved forget all these men and run away with me, my angel." Sam joins them with his lunch and drops to one knee.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle will you marry me so we can be together forever." The whole group stares at Sam's serious face and didn't know how to react.

"Snort" and they all start laughing. Tears are streaming down their faces; they're holding their sides and pounding the ground. They looked like they were enjoying their time together.

From a near bye picnic table the Angels are eating their lunches trying to ignore the laughter from the group next to them.

"Some people just don't understand what it means to be quiet" Anna said snobbishly, loud enough that Dan and his friends could hear. Cas glanced at the group from over his shoulder and made eye contact with Dean again. Dean looked at Castiel in the eye from his position on Jo's lap. Cas turned back around and started to pick at his salad. Dean mistook this as a way of saying they weren't worth the Angels time.

"Huff" Dean expelled the air from his lungs and sat up with his back facing the Angel's table. "Who do they think they are? Its lunch time, who cares if were loud" Dean said with his arms crossed and brow furrowed. He was glaring at the innocent clouds when Charlie's fingers rubbed at his forehead.

"Don't hate on the clouds Dean they didn't do anything to you."

"I know" Dean answered Ash, "I just really hate those Angels. They think they're so much better than everyone else just 'cause they're good at sports and are really smart." Ash started to chuckle.

"Is that sexual frustration aimed at anyone particular?" Before Dean could answer Sam shouted "It's all for Castiel, you should have seen him this morning." The group started to laugh again and Dean denied the truth of Sam's statement.

"Get over here so I can kill you Sammy" Dean screamed as he tried to strangle his brother. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

-Next Class Period-

Dean loved Art class. Not only was the teacher, Chuck, super chill, but he was an amazing artist. The only downside was that Cas was in the class as well.

"Hey check it out guys the principal wants students to get along better so were having group projects. I'll pick your partners so you get what you get and don't throw a fit" Chuck said from his school at the front of the class. "It'll be Junior/Senior pairings and I'll tell you the details when you get your partner."

Dean couldn't be more excited he loved collaboration art. The thoughts of Castiel flew right out of his head as he focused on the names being called.

"Benny is with Kevin, Jessica is with Bobby, Gordon is with Ruby, Dean is with Castiel, Gwen with Rufus, and Lilith with Lisa." Dean was frozen with shock; he barely heard the rest of the pairs being listed off. He was paired with Castiel Novak, the current douche bag he didn't want to deal with.

"This project will be about getting to know your partner. You'll be spending this time learning anything and everything about them and then create a physical representation of them with a quote that fits them best. You will be graded on how well you truly know your partner by the end of this month. Don't slack off or your art will show it." Chuck's final words were a clear sign to begin so Dean got up and slowly walked to Castiel's corner of the class room. For the first few seconds they both awkwardly sat next to each other until Dean turned to face Castiel.

"I know this is super weird 'cause we don't like each other, but I would like a good grade on this project" Dean said.

"I agree and understand your desire for a satisfactory grad. I will brush aside my discomfort and work efficiently for the sake of our grades."

"Okay, so my name is Dean Winchester, my family consists of my little brother, my father, my uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen, my cousins Ash and Jo, and my neighbor Charlie." Dean began to talk about his favorite things to do as Cas took notes. "I don't have a job, but I… What are you writing down." Dean asked as he just noticed Cas scribbling furiously on the note pad.

Cas then looked up and said, "just my interpretations and basic sketches." Dean was nervous and sort of excited to see what Cas had put so he demanded that Cas hand over the notebook. "I don't see why I should, they are my reflections and it is not necessary for you to view them."

"Fine, I'll wait, why you don't talk about yourself then." Cas nodded and gave his full attention to Dean.

"My name is Castiel Novak; I have 3 brothers, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Michael. My grade point average is a 4.217 and I currently hold three school records for swimming" Cas continued to spill about his life and Dean's eyebrows rose with each word.

"Wow, you have a lot on your plate, how do you handle all that stress."

"Drawing" was Castiel's simple reply. It had shocked Dean that Cas was a normal person too. The bell rang knocking Dean back to reality.

"We should meet up some time so we can get this project done. Here's my number call anytime" Dean said as he wrote his number on Castiel's hand in blue sharpie. Sam was standing at the door waiting for his so they could go to the last class of the day.

"What was that about? Why were you giving him your number, I thought you hated him" Sam fired off his endless questions.

"Were working on a project together, that's all so just drop it" Dean said.

-Later after school -

Dean was washing the dishes when his cellphone goes off. It's Castiel. Dean dries his hands and runs up to his room barely contain his smile.

"Hello this is Tony's Pizza Palace, how may I help you" Dean said with an Italian accent.

"I apologize I must have dialed the wrong number, excuse me I'll hang up now" Cas said.

"Hold on Cas it was a joke, It's me Dean" he said quickly, before Cas could hang up.

"I understand, but my name is Castiel, Dean" Cas told Dean as he squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah it's a shorter version of your name. Don't you like it?" Dean asked.

"I understand I called to tell you my schedule is free this Saturday and was able to meet you and work on the project" Cas said.

"Yeah I can meet you at the Memorial Park as long as it's cool my friends are there too. I mean, we are supposed to get to know each other. What's a better way than spending time with me and my friends?"

While Dean had his conversation in his room, John and Sam were in the living room watching T.V.

"Who's that calling Dean?" John asked Sam.

"Probably his partner" Sam said, to involved in the show to notice John's widening eyes.

"Partner?" John asked.

"Yeah, his name is Castiel Novak, one of the Angels" Sam answered.

John nodded and headed upstairs to have a conversation with his son. He knocked on Dean's door and opened it to find Dean hugging a pillow to his chest, his phone to his ear and a smile on his face.

"See you Saturday" Dean said before shutting his phone and acknowledging his father. "Yeah Dad, what did you need?"

"It has come to my attention that you have a partner and would like to have a word with you" John said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, what about Cas?" Dean asked.

"I would like you to know that I'm okay with your sexual preference and want to make sure that when you go ahead and do "it" that you use protection and that you're really sure about it before you just go and do "it". You're probably a bottom so make sure you're prepared properly."

Before John could carry on a flustered Dean interrupts him.

"Whoa, hold on Cas is my **PROJECT PARTNER, **not my **PARTNER**. How did you even know that?" Dean shouted at his dad still red from embarrassment.

"Sam told me you got a partner" John asked clearly relieved he didn't have to continue the conversation.

"I'm going to kill you Sammy" Dean shouts and runs down the stairs to throttle his little brother for causing this misunderstanding.

- In class 2 weeks later-

Dean and Cas have been getting closer and closer the more time they spent together working on the project. Cas became an unusual bit welcome presence in Dean's group of friends.

"Hey I have a swim meet after school today , so we can meet up after or you could stay and watch me."

Cas said to Dean not aware of how it might have sounded. Dean's heart began to beat faster and a blush rose to his cheeks. "Sure" he squeaked out. "I'll stay and watch."

-Swim meet-

Dean didn't know what to expect at a swim meet so he sat in the far bleachers working o the homework he got that day. He would occasionally watch Cas as he got ready for his races. Okay, so he mainly watched Cas stretch.

"200 meter freestyle" the announcer said on the loud speaker. Cas approached his lane. The race started and Cas was already in the lead. The way he swam made the others look like little kids splaching around in a kiddie pool. He was beautiful. And then the race was over. Cas won first place and broke his past records.

The meet finished and Cas was searching for Dean in the moving crowd. When he spotted him he started a slow jog with a smile on his face. The kids made a wide path for him as the muttered quick congratulations.

The Angels believed Cas to be running towards them so they stood as Cas got closer, but he ran right past them to Dean. "What is happening here?" Gabriel asked as he watched Cas and Dean smile and walk to the locker rooms.

-Locker rooms-

Dean stood uncomfortably as Cas walked out of the shower with only a towel on.

"You were great in your race Cas" Dean said while trying not to stare at the water running down Castiel's chest.

"Thank you Dean although you know nothing about swimming I appreciate your attempt at congratulating me" Cas answered in his usual strait forward kind of way.

"Wait here for a moment I must go receive my award from the coach" Cas said after changing into a pair of sweats and a blue jacket with a tight muscle shirt. Dean leaned against the lockers whistling Carry on My Wayward Son when he heard a door slam.

"Cas that was quick, are you ready to go now?" Dean asked.

"I'm ready when you are, but I prefer to be called Alistair" a nasally voice came from a tall student with pale blue, almost white eyes.

"Excuse me, I thought you were someone else" Dean said.

"Oh I know you were waiting for Castiel, the most respected of the Angles" Alistair said while slowly creeping closer to Dean. "What I want to know is how you got to be such close friends with him" Alistair leaned in close as if expecting the answer to be written somewhere on Dean's face.

"We're just getting to know each other for a project" Dean said feeling a bit self-conscious about Alistair's question.

"Oh ho ho, I've seen the way you look at Castiel, and it's not a look for friends." Alistair ran his finger down the side of Dean's face as he talked into Dean's ear. Dean was too frightened to deny it. He was too scared to do much of anything. He didn't like being this helpless, but there was something about Alistair that mad his knees lock.

"Oh do tell, what kind of looks has he been sending our dear Angel" Anna asked from behind Alistair.

Dean thought he was going to die from the suffocating tension between Alistair and the other members of the Generation of Angels. Dean's saving grace came in the form of a gorgeous boy with a swimmers body named Castiel. He entered the locker room and glared at the scene he saw.

-Castiel's p.o.v-

I saw Dean pressed against the locker, Alistair touching him and my "friends" glaring at them both. I calmly walked to Dean's side and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Leave him alone" I growled out in a rough voice. I don't understand this feeling. This urge to protect Dean from everyone in this room.

"Castiel, explain to us why you are wasting your time with this individual" Michael looked at Dean as if he wasn't worth the air he was breathing. I don't understand why I wanted to beat that look off his face.

"Dean is my friend" I said. None of them deserved to know the full story of their new friendship anyway.

"He's the scum of the school" Uriel shouted "You know the people he hangs out with are even worse than him."

Another surge of emotion washed over me as I heard Uriel call my friends scum. "Those people are also my friends, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak of them that way." I grabbed my bag and Dean's hand and walked to the doors.

Lucifer stepped in my path and looked me in the eyes as he told me something that shocked me to my core. "If you walk out that door, don't you ever think you can come back to us."

The people I thought of as friends, as family, were so shallow they would rather abandon me than except my new friends. I walked out the door without looking back.

-Later at Dean's p.o.v. -

I was shocked that Cas had come to rescue me. Not that I needed rescuing in the first place, but not only did he give up his status as an Angel, but he gave up his only friends.

"Whoa Cas, you can't do this' I said dragging my feet through the gravel in the parking lot hoping to stop Castiel.

Cas turned to look at me and the fury on his face was something I had never witnessed. "They had no right to talk about you or your friends like that."

"It's okay I'm glad you stood up for my friends" I said, and it was true. They culd say anything they wanted about me, but no one gets away with talking bad about my family.

"Let's just get out of here and work on our project" I spoke gently to Cas trying to keep him calm.

-Dean's house, normal p.o.v. -

Dean was relaxing on his stomach in the living room drawing a rough sketch of Castiel's profile. Cas was sitting on the couch trying to remain calm, but he was still tense.

"Hey, want to listen to some music" Dean asked as he jumped to his feet.

"Sure. I do not listen to music often, so I will leave the selections to you." Dean nodded and plugged his IPod into the dock on the T.V. stereo. Eye of the Tiger blasted through the speakers. Dean nodded his head to the beat and strummed his imaginary air guitar. Cas sat on the couch watching Dean rock out to the song not sure what to do.

Dean grabbed the remote control and used it as a microphone as he sang the lyrics perfectly in sync with the music. Cas stood up and tried to sway his body to the same rhythm of Dean's.

Laughter flowed out of Dean's mouth as he took Castiel's forearms and guided his body to sway close with his. Cas leaned in closer to the "microphone" and sang the next line of lyrics perfectly while staring Dean straight in the eyes.

Dean nervously distanced himself, but stayed close enough to flash Cas a smile and shout, "Go Cas."

He began to loosen up and have so much fun they didn't notice their friends walk through the door.

"You started the party without us?" Ash said as he bounced towards the still swaying Cas. They all danced and sang along to Dean's playlist like they were putting on a bad concert. The party continued far into the night so they all decided to sleep over.

"I will be spending the night at Dean's house so do not expect me home" Cas said on his cellphone "I will walk home so you don't need to concern yourself." Cas ended the call and looked over to his sleeping friends with a smile on his face.

-Day project is due-

Dean, Cas, and his friends were walking together before they split up to head to their next classes when the Angels stepped in front of them.

"Castiel we demand that you get over this phase and come back to your family" Michael commanded.

"These guys are my friends now and if you can't except them It's not my problem" Cas said looking over at Dean to see if he had said it normally. Dean had repeatedly told him that he needed to start talking like a normal person. Dean nodded at him with a smile on his face.

"Why are you wasting your time on these idiots" Anna screamed. She was beyond frustrated with Castiel's stubbornness.

"Listen Miss A just 'cause Cas hangs with us now doesn't mean you can insult me and my friends" Dean said as he stepped forward as if protecting his friends from physical attacks.

"Shut up loser, the only friends you have are your relatives and a girl that can't avoid you because she's your neighbor." The kids that had stopped to listen to their argument burst out laughing. Dean turned red from the strain of keeping his temper and tears in check.

"At least I don't abandon my family" Dean nearly shouted before running away from the crowd. Castiel glared at his family and the kids in the crowd with disappointment. "If this is your way of convincing me your better company than these people, you're doing a poor job of it." Cas then ran off after Dean.

The large crowd was left to wallow in the shame Cas made them feel. They all dispersed some in groups and others shuffling to class by themselves.

- With Cas and Dean-

Cas found Dean on the floor with his face buried in his knees. Cas fell to the floor infront of Dean and gently coaxed Dean's face into his hands.

"Come on Dean you know what they say doesn't really matter." Cas pulled Dean into a standing position.

"No, she was right. I have no real friends. How am I even gonna find a date to prom? Oh my god, I totally forgot about Prom. I can't take Jo or Charlie that would be so weird. What am I going to do?" Dean was working himself into frenzy.

Cas started to laugh at him.

"What is so funny about this Cas?" Dean shouted when he stopped ranting about hillbillies marrying their cousins.

"I just realized" Cas said with a small smile on his face "I love you" and he tilted his head to the side as he stared at Dean with eyes shining with affection.

And this is where our story originally began. With Cas confessing his love for Dean in an empty hallway.

-After the amazing confession-

Dan and Cas opened the door to the art room and attempted to sneak to their seats without being noticed by Chuck.

"Dean, Castiel so glad you could join us" Chuck said without turning his head. "It just so happens to be your turn to present your projects. What a coincidence."

Dean and Cas brought out their projects and shuffled to the front of the class.

"Cas you can go first" Dean said as he gave Cas a nervous smile and blush. Cas nodded and stepped forward.

Over the month I spent getting to know Dean I can proudly say that he is a honorable, loyal man that protects anyone and everyone he views as his family." Cas then turned his drawing to the class. It was a picture of Dean's family and friends sleeping in the living room of Dean's house after their impromptu concert. Everyone in the drawing was curled up together with smiles on their faces.

But what everyone was staring at was the image of Dean standing in the background. His face held a gentle smile and the walls behind him showed the shadow of angel wings.

The quote was written in an elegant font.

"My family is my strength and my weakness"

Aishwarya Rai Bachchan

Dean stepped forward and hugged Cas after he saw his drawing. "Thank you" he whispered. No one had understood how much his family meant to him before Cas came along. He took a deep breath and started his presentation.

"At first I thought Cas was just a stuck up Angel, and I hated him for it. This project showed me the true form of Cas. The one I've come to love."

Chuck's eyebrows rose in shock while the rest of the class gasped and glanced at each other.

"Cas doesn't care about being a member of the generation of Angels. All he wants is to be free." Dean then turned his drawing to the class. It was of the first time Cas had met his friends in the park. Sam, Dean, and Charlie were sprawled out on the grass in various positions laughing at Jo and Ash. Jo was sitting on Ash's shoulders and making a funny face at the others.

But Cas was sitting on the lowest tree branch watching them all with a peaceful look on his face. The branches around him formed the shape of wicked wings. As if Cas was a fallen angel meant to protect them.

The quote was written in a similar branched font that matched the tree branches.

Free yourself from the prison of your past

The class was silent as Dean and Cas walked back to their back corner. Chuck stood up and started clapping.

"Now that is how this project was supposed to be. Very well done guys" Chuck said before the bell rang.

Cas and Dean stood up and walked towards their friends while holding hands. They both know the obstacles' they were going to face would be difficult, but they would face them together. With their family supporting them the whole way.


End file.
